Cajas
by Jijii- Althergebracht
Summary: AU - 6x4 - Por que no pudo evitar notar que la caja de él se volvió mas pesada y la suya mas ligera


_Notas: bueno, estaba reticente a publicar esta cosa... la verdad no se por que pero decidí... darle chance, perdón si no se entiende... así soy yo ¬¬U totalmente subliminal_

_(Espero que las explicaciones del final no sean necesarias xD)_

_Bleach es propiedad de Taito "Tite" Kubo_

_Este fic es un AU con un poco de UlquiGrimm (wiii!!! xD)_

* * *

Cajas

"Peso no es proporcional a dimensión"

"Todo de algo es equivalente a algo por todo"

El no sabía como llamar a la relación que guardaba con ese chico, era... tal vez algo parecido a una amistad/enemistad... aunque sus personalidades chocasen incontables veces debido a lo distintos que eran, existia un vinculo muy especial entre ellos... eran una pareja.. (Poco romántica) pero fuertemente ligados el uno al otro.

Más que amigos, eso es seguro.

Estaban sentados en silencio en esa banca, bajo ese árbol que se hallaba en aquel parque tan especial, disfrutando meramente de la presencia del otro.

Un domingo de tantos otros, con el clima agradable... un verano caluroso... con la serenata de las cigarras de fondo.

—Ya son dos años...— dijo el de cabellos azules en un bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos al cielos desperezándose — ¡Ah! que mierda de día, me aburro...

El más pequeño simplemente guardó silencio, observándolo de reojo con sus profundos orbes verdes, se limito a asentir en respuesta a aquella afirmación.

Su pareja izo una mueca irritada.

—Al menos respóndeme cuando te hablo— bufó.

—El que no notaras mi respuesta no significa que no te haya respondido.

Grimmjow se quedó callado por un momento procesando la información para finalmente cruzarse de brazos y gruñir molesto... el pequeño si que sabe defenderse verbalmente (y ni mencionar físicamente). Observó a Ulquiorra de reojo, sentado a su lado tan tranquilo... sosteniendo esa pequeña caja con sus manos reposando en su regazo.

El gatito se puso curioso...

— ¿Es más grande?— preguntó apuntando con el índice derecho a la caja de color verde, pequeña que se encontraba unida a la pálida muñeca izquierda del pelinegro mediante una oxidada cadena.

—Comparándola con la tuya respecto a sus dimensiones, sigue siendo muy pequeña— respondió con la voz monocorde que lo caracterizaba.

Grimmjow frunció el seño y parpadeó un par de veces... algo de molestia y confusión se reflejaba en sus ojos... giró en su lugar para tomar la caja que reposaba a su lado, la cogió y la situó sobre su regazo, imitando al pelinegro para compararlas, está era mucho mas grande y de un vivo azul cielo unida a su muñeca derecha con una cadena en buen estado. (1)

Sonrió socarrón.

—Tu patética caja no es nada al lado de la mía.

—Ya te lo he dicho, comparándola con la tuya, sus magnitudes siguen siendo pequeñas.

—Entonces... ¿si creció? yo la veo igual.

—No fue su tamaño sino su peso el que aumento.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Comó esa mierda de caja va a ser mas pesada que la mía que es mas grande?— lo apuntó con el dedo acusador.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio, se acercó a Grimmjow haciendo que este se incomodara y con un simple manotazo botó la gran caja al suelo, sorprendiéndose por lograrlo aunque no se reflejase en su rostro.

—Desgraciado...—protestó Grimmjow entre dientes dispuesto a vengarse.

Tomó la cajita de Ulquiorra con ambas manos preparado para mandarla a volar bien lejos (incluyendo al murciélago) sonrió malicioso y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas la halo... mas sin embargo...

— ¡¿Pero que cara-...!? —la pobre pantera casi se cae de la banca al intentar simplemente de levantar la caja — ¡¿Que tanta mierda hay dentro de tu estúpida caja!?— gritó molesto mientras hacia ademán de querer abrirla.

Una fría y pálida mano se posó sobre la suya haciendo que todos sus movimientos se detuviesen... que se congelaran... mas contrario a esto, hubo algo en su pecho que aumento de ritmo, clavó los ojos azules contra los verdes de aquel murciélago... perdiéndose en ellos... undiendose en esos pozos muertos.

—No quieres saber— fueron las palabras que escaparon de los labios del mas pequeño, la voz monocorde y sin sentimiento hizo que el más alto regresara a la realidad con la misma eficacia que hubiera tenido una bofetada.

Y se apartó...

Su respiración se volvió un poco irregular al igual que la coloración de sus mejillas, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes apartando violentamente el rostro en dirección contraria al de su pareja.

Estaba "enfadado"... o eso intentada dar a entender.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos...

Extendiéndose por un largo tiempo... quebrado en momentos por las cigarras y su serenata de dulce amor. (2)

—Hace dos años...—inicio Ulquiorra en voz baja captando la atención de un "enfadado" Grimmjow —...cuando nos conocimos... tu caja no era tan ligera...

—...Ni la tuya tan condenadamente pesada — volteo a verlo con un semblante mas relajado y le sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Ulquiorra observó fijamente a Grimmjow... a ese chico grande, rudo y destructivo... entrecerró los ojos y los aparto de los de su pareja para posarlos en la caja sobre sus piernas, agachando ligeramente la cabeza en semblante aparentemente melancólico.

Grimmjow lo miró y suspiró fastidiado, se levantó, recogió su caja del suelo y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, la colocó en medio de los dos.

— ¿Sabes que tengo aquí dentro?— le preguntó mientras clavaba los ojos en el cielo para evitar ver el rostro de su compañero (o mas bien, para evitar que esté lo viera a él, que no es lo mismo).

Ulquiorra posó los ojos en la caja azul, luego trató de cazar los ojos azules de Grimmjow, sin éxito, el chico le superaba en estatura.

—No...— susurró con curiosidad decorando su voz.

—Aquí hay "solo algo", todo lo que había antes, dejó de existir para darle todo ese espacio a ese "algo".

El centro de su mente, el centro de su ser, el centro de su alma.... el centro de su "corazón".

Si Grimmjow no estuviera viendo el cielo, hubiera visto ese gesto poco común en los labios de Ulquiorra.

Ese gesto tan dulce... tan alegre y agradecido....

Aunque conociéndolo... el sabe que él sonríe, con los ojos para el.

Siempre... a su manera.

—Debo... —inicio el más pequeño, escuchando la canción de las cigarras—...aprender tu poder de síntesis—

— ¿Por que?— pregunto Grimmjow decidiéndose a mirarlo.

—Por que en mi caja tan sólo tengo todo sobre "algo"....

XxXOWARIXxX

_(1) bueno, por si no se entendió, las cajas en este universo son los corazones, cada ser tiene su caja unida mediante una cadena, en el corazón guardamos las cosas que son especiales para nosotros, por eso tiene forma de caja y la apariencia de la caja es acorde a la personalidad de su portador_

_(2) para mi eso es romántico xD_

* * *

_notas finales: o3oU estuvo bien? se entendió? xD_

_"Por cada review que dejas, te salvas de que Szayel quiera aplicarte el Gabriel en ti 8D"_


End file.
